Conventionally, a flow regulating apparatus including a main body section provided with a valve hole, and a needle valve inserted into the valve hole has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The flow regulating apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a main body section where a threaded portion is formed on an inner circumferential surface and a needle valve were another threaded portion is formed so as to be fastened to the threaded portion of the main body section. The needle valve is coupled to a knob section. When the knob section is rotated, the needle valve moves in an axial direction. A gap formed between an inner circumferential surface of a valve hole and an outer circumferential surface of the needle valve is adjusted according to the axial movement of the needle valve. A flow rate of a fluid is thereby regulated.